play you and your friends can do 1
by sonicthehedgehogfan56
Summary: boy 1 and his friends are going to collage but boy 1 hasnt picked a collage too go to yet and he never knew girl 1 liked him until boy 2 pointed it out now boy 1 realizes he loves girl 1 but boy 1 faces the task of telling girl 1 before she leaves 2 weeks early will he tell her or will he be too late


mother of girl 1 ( got everything baby girl ? )

girl 1 ( yep mum im ready to go )

mother of girl 1 ( call me as soon as you get there)

girl 1 ( i will )

mother of girl 1 ( heres your last paycheck )

girl 1 ( thanks mum )

as girl one starts walking away a picture of boy 1 falls out of her wallet she picks it up and starts singing and she starts to get ready to drive away and drives away

Girl 1 ( you didnt notice me and i couldnt go on like that now i finally decided that its time to just let go but it coulda been so different if you just gave me a sign you're very dear to me but everything just goes all wrong ive dreamt all summer for out romance to begin i hoped to forget you but theres again fog in my eyes it could have been so different )

boy 1 runs to girl 1s family restraunt hoping he didnt miss her but he was too late he flnches at the door and walks in

mother of girl 1 ( hello boy 1 how are you )

boy 1( im good mother of girl 1 is girl 1 still here)

mother of girl 1 ( sorry boy 1 but she already left )

boy 1 ( already for collage )

mother of girl 1 ( yes pity you couldnt say goodbye did you know shes been in love with you since you were kids)

boy 1 ( well now i am )

boy 1 walks out sadly and starts singing

boy 1 (so why were you always so silent and didnt just say it out loud you probably hinted at it but i was oh so blind and deaf i was so busy all the time making some weird stuff but now i begin to realize there was million of tiny hints but now the summers almost over and all my friends go there seperate ways it could have been so different )

girl 1 ( i dreamt to be your sweetheart )

boy 1 ( i wanted to be your friend )

boy 1 ( we would have been a cute couple )

girl 1 ( and people would call us mix of girl 1 and boy 1s names )

boy 1 ( id hold a door open for you and open an umbrella )

girl 1 ( you'd caress my hair if i suddenly got ill )

boy 1 and girl one sing together now

( i always wanted to go on a date with you well always be good friend but it could have been so different it could have been so different it could have been so different )

boy 1 walks to girl 1s house but what he doesnt know is that girl 1 is across the street at his house waiting to say goodbye when a truck moves out of the way he sees her he walks over and girl 1 smiles

boy 1 ( what are you doing here? ) he chuckles a bit

boy 1 ( this taken? )

girl 1 gestures for boy 1 to sit ( i wanted to say goodbye )

boy 1 ( your leaving right? )

girl 1 ( yes i have to get there earlier im the class senior cheerleading captain and on the student council )

boy 1 ( you rarely came over this summer )

girl 1 ( i was busy )

boy 1 ( boy 2 told me you were in love with me )

girl 1 ( that i was)

boy 1 ( i never noticed )

Girl 1 ( but it was so obvious )

Boy 1 ( i never noticed im sorry )

girl 1 ( i gave up my hope this summer )

boy 1 ( yea but i think im falling for you )

girl 1 ( too bad we don't have any time left )

boy 1 ( yea. Which collage? )

girl 1 ( tradst have you decided on collage yet? )

boy 1 ( i think i just did )

boy1 hands girl 1 a letter not realizing it was the wrong one

girl 1 ( oh hmm)

boy 1 ( what owe wait wrong letter)

he hands her the right one

girl 1 ( so see ya in too weeks )

boy 1 ( yea see ya there)

boy 2 ( weve been trying to get you two together all day )

boy 1 ( you guys are the best )

boy 3 ( what did i miss? )

boy 2 ( theyve both been struck with cupids arrow )

boy 3 ( really? about time )

girl 1 and boy 1 hug and boy 1 blushes

girl 1 ( goodbye )

boy 1 ( two weeks )

girl 1 ( eh ive waited longer )

girl 1 drives away and boy 4 puts his hand on boy 1s shoulder

boy 4 ( so what is it tradst its good collage )

girl 2 ( ready boy 4 )

boy 4 hops into girl 2s car and kisses her

boy 1 ( where are you guys off too )

girl 2 ( ukraine )

boy 4 ( want us too give you a ride somewhere?)

boy 1 ( i think i know where )

girl 2 and boy 4 drive boy 1 to girl 1s car and boy 1 puts his hands on the driver window

girl 1 ( boy 1 what are you doing )

boy 1 ( this )

boy 1 pulls girl 1 into a kiss which girl 1 kisses boy 1 back

girl 2 ( i didnt know she liked him )

boy 4 ( are you serious? )

girl 2 ( of course not everyone knew that )

girl 2 and boy 4 drive away

girl 1 ( that was worth the wait )

boy 1 ( yea it was )

they kiss again

the end


End file.
